


Dancing in the Moonlight

by My_Soul_and_Perfume



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Soul_and_Perfume/pseuds/My_Soul_and_Perfume
Summary: Just a lil fluff for ya <3





	Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Beta'd by the lovely athletiger!

It was a hot summer night and the fireflies were dancing to a silent song. Crowley, cross-legged on the bench swing, watched them with jealousy as they bobbed up and down all merry and free. Hours of napping in the house with little to do had left him restless and bored.

“What do you say we dance?” he asked, turning to Aziraphale.

The angel’s eyes twinkled as he nodded at Crowley. “That sounds lovely, dear.”

Crowley grinned and tugged Aziraphale up from the bench and dragged him along to a large clearing of grass and flowers amidst the fireflies. With a snap of his fingers, slow jazz sounded from the radio in the living room. Crowley smiled, bowing to his angel. Aziraphale smiled politely, nodding to his demon. Together, they waltzed, easy and slow.

“You know, we ought to take some dance classes, you and I,” Crowley purred flirtatiously as he guided Aziraphale into a small twirl.

“With my two left feet?” Aziraphale gasped, “I think not, sir.” He laid his cheek on Crowley’s shoulder, smiling. The moment was truly blissful, what the wind cool and light, and the flowers with their sweet perfume, and the moon watching over them soundly. He sighed, closing his eyes, unconditionally trusting Crowley to guide him with care. “No, this is quite alright with me.”

“You and I?”

“Together,” Aziraphale said softly. “The way it ought to be.”


End file.
